degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2011
The graduation for Degrassi Community School's Class of 2011 took place during the first half of Season 11, during the episode Take A Bow, Pt. 2. This class is unique because they should have graduated in 2009, but due to the season 9-10 retcon, their graduation date took place two years later, causing all following class graduations to be pushed back two years. Overview The Degrassi class of 2009 (2011 in the Degrassi Timeline) consisted of Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, Fiona Coyne, Riley Stavros, Zane Park, Chantay Black, and Anya MacPherson. Characters who were supposed to be in this class but presumably graduated offscreen or didn't graduate in 2009 (2011 in the Degrassi Timeline) are Fiona Coyne, Declan Coyne, Leia Chang, Mia Jones, and Blue Chessex. Characters Main Characters: *'Sav Bhandari ' *'Holly J. Sinclair' (valedictorian) *'Fiona Coyne '(held back) *'Riley Stavros ' *'Zane Park ' *'Chantay Black' *'Anya MacPherson ' *'Mia Jones '(left before graduating) *'Declan Coyne '(left before graduating) *'Blue Chessex' *'Leia Chang ' Supporting Characters: *Ethan McBride *Heather Poulette Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Sav-Anya Relationship *Declan-Holly J. Relationship *Riley-Zane Relationship *Riley-Fiona Relationship *Sav-Holly J. Relationship *Blue-Holly J. Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Holly J.-Anya Friendship *Declan-Sav Friendship *Anya-Chantay Friendship *Anya-Fiona Friendship *Holly J.-Chantay Friendship *Fiona-Holly J. Friendship *Sav-Chantay Friendship *Riley-Anya Friendship *Anya-Mia Friendship *Chantay-Mia Friendship *Mia-Sav Friendship *Anya-Leia Friendship *Mia-Leia Friendship Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Mia and Sav (Mia to Sav) Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Holly J.-Mia Conflict Timeline The following list contains significant events that happened at Degrassi while the class of 2011 was still attending: Season 6 *Mia transfers to Degrassi. *The Lakehurst vs. Degrassi war begins. Season 7 *Lakehurst burns down and all Lakehurst students transfer to Degrassi, including Anya, Holly J, and Sav. *Sav and Anya start their first relationship. *Anya and Holly J end their friendship. *Anya, Mia, and Chantay form a friendship. *Holly J and Mia begin their conflict. Season 8 *Riley, Leia, and Blue are introduced. *Blue and Holly J begin their relationship. *Sav and Anya break up. *Ethan bullies Connor. *Mia becomes a model. Season 9 *Fiona, Declan, and Zane are introduced. *Mia leaves for Paris. *Riley and Fiona begin their relationship, but Fiona ends it after Riley calls her a bitch. *Riley and Zane begin their relationship. *Ethan stops bullying Connor and he slowly dissappears. *Fiona kisses her brother, Declan. Season 10 *Sav and Anya end their relationship for the final time. *Sav and Holly J. begin their relationship, and end it in Drop The World (1). *Riley's mom finds out he's gay and doesn't accept him. *Fiona falls in love with Holly J. *Fiona becomes an alcoholic *Fiona is abused by her boyfriend Bobby *Holly J's kidneys begin to fail *Anya's mom is dignosed with cancer *Fiona has a relationship with Adam Season 11 *The Class of 2011 graduates. *Sav begins a relationship with Winnie Oh, but they break up in Dead and Gone (2). *Anya joins the Army. *Owen and Anya date. *Riley and Zane end their relationship. *Anya develops a problem with cocaine *Fiona has a relationship with Charlie *Holly J has a kidney transplant *Holly J discovers she is adopted Trivia *The first person was introduced in this class was Chantay Black. Gallery 09_(13).jpg 1000px-Degrassi_bow_01hr.jpg 4564.jpg 43535.png 353536.jpg 869869.jpg 879869.jpg Anya_sav_degrassi_season_10.jpg Chantay-2.jpg Declan_and_Holly_J.jpg Degrassi-episode27-09.jpg DG.jpg GD.jpg Grad_again.jpg Gradua.jpg Hj,mia,anya,leia.jpg Leia_08.jpg Mia_05.jpg Riley_04.jpg Tumblr_l8ebpmHmTY1qdyq0bo1_250.png Riley_Fiona.jpg Tumblr_lqrt05vXPF1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lqrtcgSviC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lqrtb0JGsY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-6948178.png Tumblr_lqrt471INw1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-6950787.png Sanya 05.jpg Sanya666.jpg Sanya111111.jpg Tumblr inline mftam11wXB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftalltmMF1qc1tpr.jpg Hjmia.jpg Anya-Zane-and-Riley-degrassi-14748170-320-240.jpg ACH.jpg Chantay-1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Graduation Category:Conflicts